


The Rage

by Justine_Heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justine_Heart/pseuds/Justine_Heart
Summary: A freeform poem that depicts more of Rumples feelings during Skin Deep





	The Rage

The Rage

You kissed me. And I started weakening.  
You smiled, as though you improved my life.  
My power is too important though.  
No one is more important than my magic.  
I must admit, the lust was interesting and tempting, But still it's not enough. And that's the awful part.  
I want it to be enough.  
I can't admit it, but that's what I truly want. To be  
An ordinary man. I can't forgive you, yet I want to.  
You must be sent away, before my rage turns my heart against me.  
Before I can let myself truly love again.


End file.
